Love is Blind
by PureLavender
Summary: Sasuke is married to Hinata in a marriage where he feels his love is not reciprocated. He turns evil and almost rapes Hinata. The journey of how these two lovers fell in love was tumultuous until one day due to some misunderstandings Sasuke's love turns to hatred and he abducts and almost rapes her. Can things change. How did all this happen? SasuHina. CHAPTER 3 UPDATED.
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE IS BLIND**

Anime: Naruto

Pairing: Sasuke & Hinata

Genre: Angst, Drama

Fiction Type: Multi- Chapter

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the content or characters. These are the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

"Stop…p-please stop I beg you", she breathed heavily. Her hair was disheveled, her eyes were scared as a rabbit and thin rivulets of sweat traced rivers across her face. Her hands were motionless under the heavy weight pressed upon her. She didn't know how she got in this situation, her heart was racing and she had no clue how she would map an escape out of this hellhole she unknowingly entered.

"Stop, p-please…y-you are hurting me..", came another muffled moan. She had tears welling up in her eyes. Her wrists were red from being twisted, her body had started to give in and her face had a hideous scar of a slap that cut her cheek open oozing blood. One of her hands was pinned above her head and the other was pushed behind her back.

"You will pay for what you did, _my love",_ came a sinister chuckle. The man on top her smirked and closed the gap between their faces. He gently brought his lips to hers and claimed her for a sweet short lived kiss. Her fragrnance of lavender and wild lilies drove him crazy and he nuzzled in her neck. She started protesting in an attempt to pull back, but the man's iron grip hardened rendering her attempts futile. The man back handed her. The smack sent shivers down her spine and she jolted in excruciating pain. More tears cascaded down her pale pink cheeks now stained with blood.

"Behave and you might suffer less, struggle more and I will fuck you till you bleed".

Hinata froze. The said man started disrobing her of her thin black chiffon gown and she writhed underneath him. It only gave a better display of something he was yearning to see, touch and feel. Her ample bosom bounced out of the confines of her dress. He grabbed one mound and massaged it, squeezing gently.

"Did he squeeze you like this love, touch you…did you moan baby", he mocked her.

Hinata broke down." SASUKE, why are you doing this, I never did anything wrong, your accusations are baseless, I'm your wife, I lo- , another smack landed on her face.

"Don't you utter a word you fucking cunt. You open your legs to every fucking bastard out there you hell of a slut. Was I not good enough…well I will show you…no one plays with Sasuke Uchiha, definitely not a weak filthy whore, you bitch", Sasuke ripped her gown apart leaving her in her black lace panties and padded bra.

"Wow Hinata you never wore such attractive lingerie for me, well it all has to come off in the end", he looked at her with disdain. She began to cry hoarsely, trying to get free of his grasp. He got off her and she saw a glimmer of hope. He suddenly kicked her hard in the stomach which sent her flying across the room. She clutched her stomach and clenched her eyes shut. Pain shot through her body and reverberated in every part. Her stomach was on fire. She weakly opened her eyes and looked at him with terror. She was huddled in a small heap and he was towering over her. His aura was dark and menacing. He looked at her and somehow her sixth sense told her something miserable lay in store for her. She clasped her hand together and folded them.

"Sasuke p-pl-ease..l-let m-me –g-o", she choked in between sobs. Sasuke bent down and looked at her. His face was contorted and held so much anger and disdain, she knew he could finish her off in an instant. He raised a hand towards her and Hinata turned her head away thinking he was slapping her.

A soft hand grazed her cheek. "Hinata hime you know I would never let anyone lay a finger on you, hurting you is way out of question…but how could you let _him_ lay a finger on you. I loved you, gave up everything for you, sacrificed everything, and you treated me with betrayal and promiscuity. You don't deserve me or my mercy. I hate you with every fiber of my being and you will suffer…but I guess you have been defiled by so many men especially him, I don't want to corrupt myself by touching you".

"I will spare you but will give you a pain you will never forget", with that he stood up, reached for something in his pocket and threw it at Hinata. With his back turned to her he slammed the door and left.

Hinata tried to register what had just happened. Her husband had abducted her from her place, brought her to this old deserted building and held her captive. He abused her and now left her all alone here. She didn't know why he behaved like this. She woke out of her trance and picked up the envelope. She opened it gingerly and took out a card. What she read swept the earth beneath her feet.

" _Sasuke Uchiha marries Sakura Haruno in less than a week"._

 **AN:) Hey guys, this is something I'm experimenting with. The story is in its nascent stages and plot development remains. Story will unfold over the next few chapters. Its sasu hina centric and how they reached up to this point and any other questions will be answered over course of time in the upcoming chapters. Please review and tell me whether I should continue it or not.**

 **OK GUYS THIS IS DEFINITELY GOING TO END IN SASUHINA. SECONDLY HINATA IS INNOCENT AND SASUKE HAS A MISUNDERSTANDING. SHE LOVES HIM DEARLY BUT SHE MAY HAVE TO PROVE IT NOW. THE ENTRY OF SAKURA CANNOT BE GIVEN AWAY NOW FOR PLOT ISSUES AND SAKURA IS A SIDE CHARACTER AND SAKURA BASHING WILL BE THERE. ANY OTHER QUERIES PM ME.**

 **LOVE PURELAVENDER**


	2. Chapter 2

LOVE IS BLIND

CHAPTER 2

" _Stop p-please I beg you….", Hinata cried in laughter. Her eyes were clenched shut. Thin rivulets of sweat traced rivers across her face. Her hands were motionless under the heavy weight pressed upon her. She didn't know how she got into this situation and her heart was racing._

" _Stop it Sasuke-kun, you are hurting me", Sasuke had her pinned and was tickling her in the ribs and her sides. Hinata rolled back and forth as fits of laughter burst through her and she was helpless. Her eyes had tears of laughter and her wrists were red from being held in place._

" _You will pay for what you did, my love", Sasuke smirked and closed the gap between their faces._

Hinata tasted salt on her lips. Tears had unwillingly sprung from her eyes and slithered down her face in a journey of their own. Old memories came rushing back, taunting her, as she lay on her bed contemplating what happened two days ago. A similar incident had occurred once. She smiled sadly at the memory. Hinata had refused to prepare Sasuke's favourite dish of tomato curry and he took his revenge by tackling her on the ground and tickling her till she died from laughter and made her beg him to stop. The irony was their positions, actions were the same two days ago but motives and feelings were different. They had grown apart in their one year of marriage. Theirs was an arranged marriage and love was never kind towards them, they hated each other at the beginning.

Hinata was quick to adjust, busying herself with her job as a school teacher and Sasuke in his missions. A quaint "hello", "when will you be back" or "thanks for dinner" was what they would exchange. Routinely activites, a moribund life and dull relationship were now their best friends until things changed one day.

* * *

" _Hokage-sama, his situation is critical. He has sustained grave injuries during the mission and I'm afraid it was a big risk to send him on this S Rank mission", the medic informed Tsunade._

" _I see, where did he take the hits and has his wife been informed?", she asked in a dead serious tone._

" _His abdomen has a serious gash running across the entire length of his stomach, a few minor bruises but its his right shoulder, almost dislocated. And I'm afraid Hokage-sama Hinata Uchiha has no knowledge of this.", the medic replied._

" _Inform her and shift Sasuke to emergency ward and I want the complete report of the assignment in 24 hours time. Also I want a three member chunin squad to be dispatched immediately to Land of Snow to investigate the likelihood of events and details from the Damiyo about the team of renegades that was strong enough to injure our Anbu Captain"._

 _The medic was dismissed and Tsunade busied herself with formulating special herbs and antidotes to treat Sasuke's condition._

 _-x-x-x-x-x-_

 _The large coffee mug that was tightly held in Hinata's hand fumbled from her grasp and shattered on the floor beneath her._

" _Is it true Miyuki-san…? What happened to him, how…", Hinata said in between sobs as she registered the gravity of the situation._

" _Its true Hinata-chan, Sasuke-san was assigned to a S rank mission when he knew he should have taken a tracker team with him to hunt down the renegade nins but he chose to go alone. He even refused to take the fellow Anbu black ops with him. He was not equipped to face them even with Mangekyou Sharingan and when we retrieved him he was in a battered state and sustained grave injuries. He's in critical care and I'm sure he will make it….but"…. she paused._

" _But…but what….answer me", Hinata grew impatient._

" _We found a note in his anbu vest….and um it said…. " Should anything happen to me, tell the annoying pinkette, I love her"._

" _W-what, who pinkette…what a-are you s-saying", Hinata asked bemused._

" _Its obvious Mrs Uchiha, his insinuation is towards Sakura Haruno. The whole village knows of his deep childhood affection for Ms Haruno. Before you got married, Sasuke-sama was going as far as to propose her but your father's proposal to support him rebuild his clan with a potential heir having a super strong bloodline limit overrode his mind. There were other perks and privileges too like a prestigious clan such as yours would take care of any needs he has, a strong alliance, you being the successor and all such things. However he was very unhappy when you turned down the position of the clan head instead helping Iruka-san at the academy. He deliberately requested for a medic nin's presence on all his mission so he could have Sakura-sans's company. What happened thereafter is best understood by you. He was instrumental in requesting Hokage-sama to take her in as her apprentice and give her the best of training and missions", she said in a stoic tone._

" _How is it I don't know of this..?", Hintata asked, her blood boiling, all sympathy for Sasuke forgotten._

" _You know Sasuke Sama, he made sure he convinced Hogake sama, me and Shizune don't spill the beans or else he would relinquish his post and become a missing nin. He threatened he would divulge all the classified information we had on the other villages and leakage of confidential material. Hogake sama didn't approve of the affair and after she saw Sasuke sama was crossing his limits, she was ready to risk everything for getting you what was rightfully yours-your husband. She demoted Sakura to assistant nurse, slashed her salary, expelled her from Sasuke sama's team and even stopped communication. This in turn caused Sasuke sama to flounder all rules openly and deliberately seek fatal missions endangering his life as he felt there was no purpose left for his life if he did not have a union with Sakura-san.", Miyuki informed in a sad tone._

" _Why are you telling me all this and how do you know. I can't believe Hokage sama could take such stringent measures but not inform the wife of the person concerned. I, like a fool kept blaming myself, feeling I lacked somewhere. If everyone was so against this marriage, why force Sasuke. Why spoil my life?. I always followed what was told to me by my father,and he repays me like this. Marrying me to a cheat…a monster…..I don't care whether he lives or dies…you can go Miyuki", Hinata said turning on her heel and crossing her arms. She was no damsel in distress that she needed Sasuke's arms to support her. If he couldn't respect the sanctity of their marriage, she will be the first to leave and sever all ties. She would file for divorce._

" _Don't be hasty Hinata-chan, this may perhaps be the last time you see him", Miyuki pleaded._

" _Fine…I will visit him once and put a closure to all this",Hinata finished and stomped out of the room._

 _-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

 _Sasuke awoke to a jarring sensation in his head. He was feeling as if his head was pierced with a thousand needles and blurriness covered his eyes. His body was paralysed and immobile. His head movements were jerky. He adjusted his eyesight to the blinding warm golden rays engulfing the white hospital ward. Sound of ECG machine and other machines reverberated in the otherwise empty room. He finally landed his eyes on a person seated two feet away from him._

" _I see you have finally opened your eyes….I thought you won't wake up this time", Hinata mocked him._

" _What the hell are you doing here", Sasuke asked gruffly._

" _Why were you expecting that whore of yours?", Hinata asked slyly._

" _Don't you dare. Watch your tongue. I see you finally got to know. Its good, I don't have to carry the burden of pretending I'm married to a worthless person like you. Truth be told you don't even compare to her.", Sasuke spat._

" _Well, look the lil two timing bastard got his ego all bruised. How come I'm worthless when she has been warming your bed and I stayed awake waiting on you for dinner. You are worthless Sasuke, you couldn't resist your urges and couldn't respect our marriage. You broke my trust when I tried everything I could to make this marriage work. Three months Sasuke, three fucking months you kept on lying to me saying you had missions, not even greeting me when possibly you were dry humping your bitch in your office", Hinata's tone tuned venomous. It was evident she was in an unrelenting mood._

 _Sasuke was a little taken aback by the usually, meek, shy girl's outburst. "Why are you here then"._

" _I came here for a closure. I don't want to play this game anymore with you."_

" _You are welcome to leave", Sasuke arched his eyebrows in a fashion pointing towards the door signaling he very much wanted her out of the door and his life._

" _Ah now come on baby, you don't want out that easy. If you think you will get a divorce from me you won't. You will have to have a taste of your own sweet medicine. You will pay, you and that bitch of yours. The pain and suffering you caused me you will feel the same", Hinata slammed the door shut and left._

 _Sasuke gritted his teeth in frustration. The nerve of this girl! Somehow guilt was gnawing him from inside. He couldn't completely blame her. The prospect of a an heir with Byagugan and Sharingan mixed bloodline limit blinded him for a while and he chose to keep his goal of reviving his clan above his love. His love, where would Sakura be?_

 _-x-x-x-x-x-_

 _Loud bangs were heard repeatedly on her door. She frantically opened her door. Sakura was in a hurry, she had to see Sasuke urgently. Upon seeing a girl with midnight blur hair with a scorned expression standing outside her door, her expression soured._

" _Hello Hinata, what brings you here", she tried to say in a chirpy voice._

" _Did you hear about Sasuke?", Hinata asked squarely._

" _Yeah, how is he now, I was thinking of visiting him. I heard he sustained major injuries", she tried to feign indifference when in reality she couldn't be more grateful to God for saving his life as she heard from a source._

" _Well I have two things to give you", she said reaching for something in her bag. She then handed her a note and crossed her arms in front of her chest" Read it"._

 _Sakura blanched. She felt a mix of anxiety, love, sadness and guilt. While in the midst of her emotions, someone broke her chain of thoughts._

" _Now that I have given you one thing, here is the other". Sakura swore she heard tolling bells when a large smack landed on her cheek. She now held her red cheek in shock and anger._

" _Hinata HOW DARE YOU SLA-", another smack landed her on the other cheek._

" _How dare you! You fucking cunt, how could you think you could steal my husband from me, fucking wannnabe prostitute. I know you suck dicks for a living but my husband is now off bounds for you, lay one step near him and you will burn in hell",Hinata eyes were depicting blazing fury and her speech made Sakura go numb from fear._

 _Hinata ran as fast as she could to her house and latched the door. She finally gave in to her insurmountable grief and let her tears flow freely. The lump in her throat produced more tears and her eyes grew waery from crying. She wiped her tears and angrily resolved " You will pay Sasuke Uchiha, you will suffer the same pain…just wait and watch."_

 **Done! Done! Done! Sorry guys I has some serious commitments so couldn't update in a long time. This chapter was in flashback and next few may continue in flashback up till the point they reach the incident. Just to clear a few things Sasuke is anbu captain, Hinata an academy teacher and Sakura a well paid medic. Tsunade is aware of Sasuke's affair but doesn't let Hinata know as she gives Sasuke a couple of chances. After she sees no improvement in him she has to detach herself from Sakura even though she cares for her because what she is doing is unethical. Miyuki is a fictional character and a close aide of Tsunade. Sakura is obsessive and not willing to give up Sasuke. Sasuke deliberately takes fatal missions to keep himself away from Hinata and invite death. What happens between Sasuke and Hinata now? How do they grow to love each other? Does Hinata cheat on Sasuke? Why did he almost rape her and will he marry Sakura, you will have to find out. For any updates visit my profile.**

 **Love Purelavender**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, thank you for your continued support and responses for Love is Blind. This chapter is crucial as it is a bridge to the coming chapters and shows the budding stages of Sasuke's and Hinata's relationship. Since you guys are so nice I'm giving you an early update. For any queries or updates PM me or visit my profile.**

 **LOVE IS BLIND**

 **CHAPTER 3**

"Are you sure", Tsunade asked in a grave tone.

"Yes, Hokage sama I have made up my mind. I want to request you to appoint me as Sasuke's second in command in all of his missions in his capacity as Anbu Captain. My Byakugan skills coupled with my medical and healing abilities will only serve as an asset to his team. All his missions are A rank and though I may not have carried out many missions lately, this will be a great opportunity to showcase my skills and get my groove back. I want my job in the Academy to be discontinued, although I love it very much.", Hinata said impassively.

"I see your point, but what is the _real_ reason, Hinata?", Tsunade drawled.

"I find you possess better knowledge of this than me, Hokage sama", Hinata said cheekily.

"Look Hinata I'm aware of the ordeal you are going through. When Sasuke crossed the thin line, I removed Sakura from his team, even demoted her, though it killed me to do so. When I confronted him directly, he threatened to relinquish his post and divulge classified information to other villages. I may have kept you in the dark, but considering all other aspects, I did what I thought was best for you, seeing how you were already upset with this arranged marriage and working very hard. I thought Sasuke would mend his ways, but he didn't. Therefore I think I may have committed a mistake by keeping you in the dark. I hope you can forgive me".

"Please Hokage sama, do not apologize. I'm grateful for your intervention and discretion. You were just trying to protect me from getting hurt and if I were in your place, maybe I would have done the same. I trust you that is why I'm asking you this favor." Hinata chose her words carefully.

"Of course Hinata, that is the least I can do for you.", she rummaged for something in her drawer.

"Here, sign these documents which state that you are now second in command to Sasuke and will accompany him in all missions." Tsunade beckoned towards the dotted line.

Hinata took a sigh of relief. She could now maintain vigil over Sasuke and oversee his moves personally. She would not let Sakura anywhere near him and make Sasuke suffer the same heartbreak she did. She could not wait to see the look on Sasuke's face.

"One more thing Hokage sama, I want Sakura not to be placed in any of Sasuke's missions furthermore", she added.

"That's a given", she gave her a thumbs up.

"So when can I commence", Hinata enquired.

"As a matter of fact I was about to assign Sasuke an A rank mission considering how he quickly recovered in just two weeks. But now you can officially accompany him to this mission and I will personally make sure there is no meddling of any sort from a _certain someone."_ Tsunade's gaze faltered at this.

"Thank you Hokage sama. Who is the assignment and what does the mission entail?", Hinata asked inquisitively.

" It involves traveling to Sunagakure and providing security and cover to the fifth Kazekage. They have run thin on their Anbu strength. Since Konoha and Suna are tied in a peace treaty, we have to respect their demands and help them in time of crises. Till the time the reinforcements come in, you will have stay there and supervise all activities related to him and his siblings and his time of the mission is indefinite and you will leave early morning the day after tomorrow. Pack accordingly and make all arrangements, as it is very hot there. You are dismissed." Tsunade waved her hand.

Hinata gave a curt nod and bowed. She made her way to the door.

"One more thing I almost forgot, Ino Yamanaka will accompany you to the mission. Her mind reading techniques will help gather necessary intel on the enemy ninjas which may have infiltrated Suna. Therefore a three member elite squad is being sent. I suspect the nins that attacked Sasuke may be responsible for the attacks in Suna as well.", Tsunade added.

"Alright, I shall leave now". _Uh oh, Lord save me!_

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Whoa man, what a boring day, no customers, no money!" Ino slouched on her counter in her shop gazing lazily at the flowers. She was peeved at having no customers and having been forcefully ordered by her father to take charge of the shop.

"Hello Ino chan", Hinata entered with a small smile.

"Hi, Hinata so good to see you. How have you been?", Ino enveloped her in a giant bear hug. She was practically prancing.

Hinata extracted herself out of her hug and smiled warmly. Ino hadn't changed. Even though she was a gossip mongerer and loudmouth, her warmth and genuine affection could not keep anyone detached and aloof for long. She and Hinata were only acquaintances, yet she had grown into a respectable and skilled kunoichi. She was once a lovesick fangirl but gave up long ago when she found out that it was the love of a bubblegum haired girl that the Uchiha desired. What Hinata was unaware about was the fact that she had her eyes set on a lazy, pineapple ponytailed bachelor.

"I'm fine Ino chan", Hinata replied flustered. Ino would never stop going overboard.

"So hows life been treating you, Mrs Uchiha. You completely disappeared after your marriage and rarely wander here", Ino asked with a hint of mischief.

That stung. Being called Mrs Uchiha, that definitely stung. She was gawked upon and envied by every possible fangirl of Sasuke when the village came to know she was being betrothed to Sasuke. "How could the shy meek Hinata land the handsome heartthrob, is she having an affair with him, is she pregnant with his child, is the Uchiha blind, did Hiashi Hyuuga threaten him", were some of the questions that the ignorant villagers and women raised. It had irked her at first but she had adjusted remarkably to the unwanted attention. Yes indeed it was no meager achievement to get married to the most eligible bachelor in town, if only they knew the other part of the story. His maligned, cold and manipulating side.

"Oi Hinata, you zoned out", Ino said waving at her. "Come on, Hinata still occupied with the thoughts of your devilishly good looking husband. Gimme some juice girl, how has it been", Ino nudged her.

"Um nothing very interesting Ino chan". In their three months of marriage, they hadn't even held hands or kissed, having sex was out of question. Nobody was aware what had happened in the past few days and everyone was oblivious to the heated affair of the two love birds. _Fucking cheater!_

"So what brings you here", Ino asked casually.

"Actually, I needed some lilies and carnations as a farewell gift for Iruka sensei at the academy.", Hinata informed to a shocked Ino.

"WHHHAAATTTTT", Ino asked, her mouth in an o shape. "You are leaving the academy, h-how, when, why…you loved it there…w-why", Ino asked out of breath.

"Easy Ino chan, you see I want to restart my life as a kunoichi therefore I asked Tsunade sama to place me second in command in all of Sasuke's missions and it was nice of her to comply, given that I'm out of touch". Truth be told, Tsunade had no options, even though Hinata was not combat ready for such high level missions this was the only way she could stay close to Sasuke, monitor him and exact her revenge. Tsunade could kill two birds with one stone. She could preserve the marriage or incur the wrath of the most influential clan in Konoha and also keep check on her good natured but obsessive apprentice.

"Sure, Hinata right away, it will be a good opportunity to spend more time with Sasuke and you could make good use of his guidance, given his prowess and skills." Ino started picking out the desired flowers and binding them in a beautiful bouquet.

"Here Hinata, your bouquet is ready. How has Sasuke been even though I heard he recovered, is he fine now. I heard he sustained major injuries. Is he ready to take missions yet.", Ino asked concerned.

"He is absolutely fine Ino. As a matter of fact, there is something I need to inform you about. You are to accompany us on a mission to Suna for an indefinite amount of time to provide security to the Kazekage and his siblings. We will leave the day after tomorrow. Your mind reading technique will be greatly valued. Hokage sama told me to inform you and Sasuke", Hinata said blatantly.

Ino had a horror stricken face. First, to have a mission assigned with her ex crush after so long. Second INDEFINITE TIME meaning missing out on all the fun in Konoha. Third and most importantly, she wasn't the only blonde vying for the attention of a certain NARA.

Shikamaru had been the official goodwill ambassador from Konoha to Suna for the last one year and rarely visited Konoha purely because his work kept him occupied and involved frequent delivering of reports, bilatereal meetings, holding peace talks and strategy implementation. Another more subdued reason for sometime had been his liking to a brash, outspoken pig tailed chick. Supposedly he was dating her. _I guess time for some competition, fangirl_. She had lost to Sakura, but this time tables had turned. It was not some childish crush but a deeper love fostered over the years. _An eye for an eye, and a blond for a blond. Let the game begin_. Ino mumbled under her breath as she accepted the sum Hinata paid her and waved goodbye.

"I wonder does Ino chan still harbor feelings for Sasuke", Hinata contemplated as she made her way to the academy.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Seriousely teme, the all mighty Uchiha finally falters. You lost to some friggin renegades of the land of snow. _Land of snow! I guess you weren't able to take the HEAT",_ Naruto doubled up in laughter.

"Shut up Dobe", Sasuke glared. He cursed himself for agreeing to having ramen with Naruto at Ichiraku and discussing the details of his recent mission and injuries. His constant rambling and bragging about how he was better than Sasuke in every way made his blood boil.

"No seriously teme, I don't know what Hinta chan saw in you to get married to you. You can't take care of yourself, how will you protect her should danger ever arise. If I were in your place, I would make sure no harm crossed her path", Naruto replied as in deep thought, tapping his chin.

"I can take care of my wife just fine, idiot". He grabbed the collar of his shirt and gave him a "speak one more word and I will strangle you" look. What was wrong with him. Why did it bother him that another man was talking about Hinata like that. He had to act quick, the recent turn of events weren't in his favour. Sakura had gone berserk and cried hysterically when she narrated how Hinata had reacted but more so because of Sasuke's physical condition. The nerve of that bitch to touch his precious girl. He will have to sort her out personally. Time for another mission. He could finally spend some quality time with Sakura and should the old hag pester him, he would blackmail her again ad get his way. But before that he had to go to the Hokage office.

"My my someone's possessive. I don't blame you teme, Hinata is such an innocent soul she couldn't hurt a fly. She has never even raised her voice. Such a kind, affectionate girl, any guy would transmit that 'don't touch my girl or I would stir fry your skull' look, especially you. Any tips for me? How do you keep your romance alive". Naruto's barking was getting to Sasuke's head. He needed to make a quit exit.

"None of your business idiot." With that, he started to leave. "Hey wait, do you think Sakura san would be interested to go on a date with me?", Naruto asked dreamily.

"Never, I mean never say that again or I will sever that throat of yours". He banged the table and left.

"Whats wrong with him. I think hes not getting any from Hinata chan and actually who would, given Sasuke's tempestuous demeanor.", Naruto thought to himself. He shrugged and happily continued slurping his ramen. Sasuke's sex life could wait but not his growling hunger.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Bye Hinata sensei, we will miss you", a little girl with eyes threatening big fat tears waved sadly. Hinata ruffled her hair and patted her back. She had come here to give a surprise visit to the academy now that she would be leaving but was surprised to find the Academy beautifully decorated as Iruka sensei and the children were aware of her departure and decided to throw her a farewell party. Probably Tsunade sama informed them.

"I will miss you too Izumi, you are my favourite student after all", Hinata said fondly. The little girl started jumping and beamed happily at this. How she would miss academy, teaching these wonderfully bright students, sharing the delights, imaginations and dreams of young minds, bringing home made cookies, resolving their woes, celebrating festivals, elementary ninja training, after lunches with Iruka and the kids, checking the first paint strokes and sketches of future artists but most of all their innocent smiles. Yes Hinata hadn't had the best childhood especially after her mother died. She resolved to teach these children and they had become an integral part of her life. That made her want to have children of her own someday. How she would have loved a warm cozy house on winter nights, with the fresh smell of bread baking in the oven, making hot cocoa for her husband and kids, fire burning in the furnace and a slice of golden sunlight, the promise of a beautiful dream wrapped in fairytales. But with Sasuke's secret out, her dreams were shattered.

"No fair sensei, don't you love us all equally.", Joey asked annoyed.

"Of course I do, I love you all the same". Hinata replied genuinely. She had received beautiful gifts, sketches, cards, flowers, a beautiful necklace made of paper beads. They even made chocolate and vanilla cake for her. The whole academy was decorated with balloons, banners and flowers. They had danced, sang and played many games. Even Iruka sensei added his touch with the children. All in all she would never forget the beautiful day she spent here.

After saying her final goodbyes, Hinata started to make her way to her house. She had to inform Sasuke and make all arrangements. They were still sharing the same house, though she had not talked to him or seen him around the house after their unpleasant encounter at the hospital. It also baffled her that Sasuke had not thrown a fit over her slapping Sakura. Maybe he was planning something. She will have to find out.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"You really wrote this, didn't you?", Sakura leaned futher into Sasuke's arms as they were relaxing in Sasuke's apartment. Sakura traced her fingers over the letters that Sasuke had written in the note.

"Yeah I have, I wonder what would I do if I lost the one thing I truly love". Sasuke turned to her and cupped her face. He looked longingly at her. How he wished he hadn't made that stupid decision that cost him his life. This girl, yes this annoying girl understood facets of him no one ever did. Her love never faded with time, it only grew stronger, no one consoled him on lonely nights when he had nightmares of his clan's massacre. No one asked him how well his missions went and genuinely seem interested in his talks. No one knew how silence was sometimes the best thing one could share and yet convey everything. But really no one allayed the fears of a 8 year child who was still caged inside, still scared of his older brother, better than her. She had supported him, nourished him, cried for him, loved him always. He would never let any harm touch her no matter what. This girl was his life.

"Thinking hard, doesn't suit you", Sakura elbowed him playfully. "What are we going to do about her now that she knows. Tsunade sama has expelled me from your team, kind of grounded me, we absolutely cannot meet in public. Hinata will sure be hatching a conspiracy to separate us and take her revenge. How I hate her Sasuke, why did you marry her? You know that bitch slapped me so hard I wanted to punch her back, but I maintained my dignity, I didn't stoop to her level. Should we escape, what should we do?", Sakura hesitated.

"Ssssshhhhhhhhh", Sasuke said silencing her by putting a finger on her lips. "She is the least of our worries. She will get her lesson in due time. I felt bad for her initially as she was dragged into this marriage for no fault of hers but I cannot condone the way she behaved with you". How ironic Sasuke was the one to cheat, yet he blamed her. It was a man's ego after all. He couldn't admit he was wrong. It was her fault. It had to be.

"But why did you accept that mission when you knew there was so much danger involved".

"Because I'd rather die and invite death everyday than to live each day in anticipation of losing you". Sakura had tears welling up in her eyes. Could a girl be luckier. Could a girl ask for anything else. No. Because no girl had Sasuke Uchiha.

With that she closed her eyes and planted her lips on Sasuke's. He responded and deepened the kiss is an instant. Hinata would not return from the academy soon and they would have left before she came home as Sasuke still had a spare key.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Hinata fumbled for her key in her bag. She was holding so many gifts it was taking time to find her keys. She would surely cherish the memories she spent at the Academy. Finally having found it, she inserted it into the lock, only to find that the door was slightly ajar and not bolted. Had someone broken into her house. Did Sasuke come home, as he had spare keys. But what could he possibly want, maybe another confrontation or fight. Hinata mentally prepred herself for it and with a ragged breath opened the door. What she saw made her eyes go blank and her mouth wide agape.

In front of her, Sasuke was making out heavily with Sakura and kissing her neck. He was fondling her breast, which was peeping out of her unbuttoned shirt and she was moaning his name. Hinata's eyes twitched, making her Byakugan veins pop out. She clenched her fists and yelled.

"HOW DARE YOU TURN OUR HOUSE INTO A BROTHEL SASUKE", Hinata barked. Both Sasuke and Sakura directed their attention to Hinata and stared dumbfound having been caught in the act and not expecting her at this time of the day.

"This is my house, I will do as I please", Sasuke composed and fixed himself. Sakura just smirked in smug satisfaction giving Hinata the "You deserve it look".

"Leave". Hinata closed her eyes.

"What, Sasuke did you see how this bitch is talking back to me. Why don't you sl-", Sakura couldn't complete the sentence as Hinata barked agin.

"I said leave. I and my husband need to talk. Sasuke will you plese", Hinata waited patiently.

Sasuke thinking the time was not right for a confrontation gave Sakura a reassuring glance and told her to leave with a slight nod of his head. Sakura groaned for a moment then quickly scampered off with her things slamming the door leaving the estranged couple to do some talking.

"Say", Sasuke asked in an impervious tone.

"Don't you have some explaining to do". Hianata asked irritated.

"I'm not accountable to you. I don't have to tell you what I do, where I go or who I am with. We may share the same apartment but our marriage was just a convenient arrangement to gain more power from an influential clan . You obviously being the pathetic weakling you are, are of no use to me"

"Thought so, let me tell you that this pathetic weakling is the claimant of half of your wealth, earnings and the Uchiha estate. This weakling is still married to you and not granting you a divorce anytime soon. This weakling has also quit the Academy and has been appointed second in command in all your missions to watch your back. We have a mission baby, to travel to Suna for an indefinite period of time the day after tomorrow and we will be accompanied by Ino. Get packed and arrange for other customers for your slut, because she won't be giving you orals anytime soon."

Sasuke was shocked beyond belief. When did all this happen. Whe did she quit. When did she meet Tsunade. To top it all the blonde stalker would accompany them for an INDEFINITE TIME. No he won't allow that to happen.

"What makes you think I will go"

"Its Hokage sama's order. I personally asked her to assign me in your team . If you choose not to go, you little princess will be exiled to the land of snow and no one would take personal responsibility for it. Then you can merrily spend your life protecting her from renegades or you can choose for her to live her life with dignity, with her job intact, regular missions, pay and a secured dwelling but that requires you to do your duties as Anbu Captain, starting with this mission. You have to decide fast Sasuke, will you let your hatred for me overpower your love and the future safety of Sakura. Or will you sacrifise your ego for her", Now it was Hinata's turn to smirk. The Hogake was not Hokage for no reason. She had come up with a good plan to trap Sasuke. She knew Sasuke would go to any lengths to protect Sakura. Her conditions and plan worked. Tsunade accepted her bargain.

" _As a matter of fact I was about to assign Sasuke an A rank mission considering how he quickly recovered in just two weeks. But now you can officially accompany him to this mission and I will personally make sure there is no meddling of any sort from a certain someone." Tsunade's gaze faltered at this._

" _I know who you are referring to Hokage sama. But how do we stop her from interfering and get Sasuke to relent for this mission. If he gets an inkling of an idea that I will be accompanying him and Sakura is expelled he will deny it." Hintata looked hopeless._

" _Lets just say Hinata, Sasuke won't take kindly to Sakura being exiled to a certain Land of snow with no amenities, rogue ninjas and goons hungry to devour a woman's dignity. The ninjas that attacked Sasuke hailed from there and though I feel bad doing this to her, this is my last resort at redeeming Sasuke. If I threaten him to banish Sakura, he has no choice but to relent. Or he could choose to give Sakura her earlier happy life here with all priviliges and luxuries. For that, he will have to remain married to you, honour his duties as son in law of Hyuugas, carry out all his missions successfully and stop seeing Sakura." Tsunade seemed satisfied with her justification._

" _But under what charges will we frame Sakura". Hinata knew better. Sakura hadn't committed any crime, just a moral one._

" _Creating rift between a husband and wife. Creating rift between A hyuuga and An Uchiha. But moreover creating rift between Hyuuga Hiashi's daughter and son in law. If he comes to know the girl is destroying the chances of creating an heir with supreme qualities of the most valued bloodline limits, all hell will break loose and the girl would be buried safely in her grave. Now no sensible girl would want 'those' charges right!"._

 _Hinata smiled._

Hinata couldn't inwardly thank her enough for coming up with that plan. "So Sasuke, you want my father to know and Sakura to suffer or will you behave like a good husband and do as I say", Hinata couldn't contain her inner joy at Sasuke's desperation and helplessness. Serves him right!

"Fine tell me when do we leave". Sasuke fumed.

This is going to be interesting, Hinata thought.

 **Hufffff! Done. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I tried my best to keep them in character and provide some insight into what is going to happen in the future. Sakura is so annoying and always trying to show how good she is and how much she loves Sasuke. Sasuke loves her but now the dynamics will change. What will happen in Suna. A little surprise for all you Gaahina fans lol. Visit my profile for any updates and please don't forget to review please, please, please.**

 **Love Purelavender**


End file.
